My invention relates to an attaching device, and particularly to an attaching device for providing a mechanical attachment or an electrical connection to spaced parallel cables or rods.
In many applications, particularly carrier systems used on electrical power transmission lines, a parallel resonant circuit of a capacitor or an inductor or line trap is used to pass the power frequency but to block the higher carrier frequencies. Because the carrier frequencies may not be determined until after the line trap has been constructed and installed, it is desirable or necessary that the resonant frequency of the parallel circuit be adjustable. Typically this is accomplished by connecting the capacitor between one end of the inductor and a selected location on the inductor turns.
Accordingly, a general object of my invention is to provide a new and improved device for adjusting the resonant frequency of a parallel circuit including a line trap.
Another object of my invention is to provide a new and improved device that can be easily attached at any desired location on one of a plurality of turns of an inductor or line trap.
Devices for providing attachment to line traps are known. However, such known devices have some disadvantages. For example, some of the devices are relatively difficult to attach to the wire or cable forming the line trap, and require that a worker use both hands in order to position and securely fasten the device. Some of the devices can be improperly installed and make contact with more than one turn of the inductor windings forming the line trap, thus short circuiting turns and making adjustment difficult or inaccurate, or even causing some damage to the line trap. Some of the devices tend to work loose and rotate on the round cable used on many line traps, thereby short circuiting turns.
Accordingly, another object of my invention is to provide a new and improved device that provides attachment to a line trap and that eliminates many of the problems and disadvantages of prior art devices.
Another object of my invention is to provide a new and improved device that is relatively easy to position on a line trap, to adjust, and then to tighten at a desired and relatively precise location on the line trap.
Another object of my invention is to provide a new and improved device that can be electrically connected to only one turn of an inductor or line trap at the desired location.
Another object of my invention is to provide a new and improved device that can be securely attached to a line trap, but that can be easily loosened and relocated for adjustment of the line trap.